Accidents Can Happen
by Wings of Jade
Summary: When Syaoran ruins Sakura's car, he thinks money can solve all the problems, but he is wrong. Soon, he is not only having car accidents, but love accidents as well. (S x S) 4-part story! FINISHED
1. Part I: The Accident

**Author's Note: **I was bored with nothing to do, so I wrote this.

**NOTE: **_NO Meiling/Syaoran romance, as it is currently illegal to marry your cousin now; Sakura is slightly OOC, but like, only 5%._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**Accidents Can Happen**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Part I: The Accident_

One day, Li Meiling returned to her house with the angriest expression ever on her face. She slammed the door shut, scaring their butler, Wei, and caused a near explosion by flinging her bag and its contents onto the living room rug.

Her cousin, nineteen-year-old Li Xiao Lang, or Syaoran, positioned at the sofa reading a book, raised an eyebrow. His brown hair was halfway in his amber eyes, which was looking at his book through thin glasses.

"Did somebody mess up your hair again?" he asked sarcastically.

"Funnily enough, _yes_," retorted Meiling. "It's that--that--_airhead_ Masaru--first he comes and trips me on my way to class, then he steals my books and draws cartoons all over them, and then he squeezes a whole freaking _bottle_ of COLD WATER onto my head, and then he claims we're related! I hate that baka so much! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM--"

"I get the point, Mei-chan," said Syaoran in a bored voice.

"Why does he have to ruin my life for me?" she said tearfully. "I am trying all I can to succeed in school, but this idiot here won't let me!"

"Indeed," commented Syaoran. "So--do you want me to punch him or run him over with my car?"

Meiling stopped ranting.

She stared at him. "You would seriously run him over with one of your cars? For _me_?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Not literally, but you get what I mean." Meiling had an evil glint in her eye.

"Okay, run him over with that big green one with eight windows."

"Done." Syaoran returned to his book.

The thing was, Meiling would come home twice a week in an uncontrollable beast rage, screaming about some guy or girl who was ruining her life. It wasn't like she was unpopular; it was just that people seemed to think she was a perfect target for pranking on, even though she was:

1) Mega-rich

2) The cousin of Syaoran, who seemed to have a reputation at the school of being the most intolerable guy there ever was

3) Mega-rich

4) A tattle-tale

5) The kind of person who had lots of girlfriends who could claw people's eyes out

6) Mega-rich

7) Did I mention mega-rich?

Yet, it seemed like _everybody_ was against her. But then, 'everybody' would usually get punished by Syaoran.

"Get on with your homework now, Mei-chan," said Syaoran, glancing at the clock. "You wouldn't want to get into trouble for that, right?"

"What's the point?" grumbled Meiling. "It's going to get stolen by someone anyway!"

_xxx_

On Saturday, Syaoran took his 'big green car with eight windows' out for a ride. He drove mostly around the neighborhood, but then he got bored, so he took it to the marketplace and went around for a bit. Many people were there, and Syaoran took great delight in slapping his hand against the horn and making people make way for him.

Then, he looked at his window and lo and behold, there was Masaru, hurrying from the market doors, clutching several plastic bags with assorted vegetables. Syaoran took his cell phone and dialed Meiling's number.

"Mosh--?"

"Hey, Meiling," cut in Syaoran smoothly. "I see Masaru. He's the guy with black hair, right?"

"NANI? YOU FOUND HIM? THEN WHY DID YOU CALL ME FOR, RUN HIM OVER RIGHT NOW!" Syaoran flinched.

"Okay, okay, I get the point," he muttered. He clicked his cell phone off. Then he began to go back a little to get a better aim at Masaru...

_xxx_

"Sakura-chan!" called a voice. "Sakura--oh, for God's sake--KAIJUU! GET OVER HERE! QUICK! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Nineteen-year-old Sakura barely stirred from her sleep.

"I'M DYING!"

Sakura sat up immediately and started dressing.

"Coming, Touya!" answered Sakura, her short auburn hair swinging back and forth as she ran to her brother's room. "What is it? Did you get sick or something? What's going on?" There was her older brother, sitting at his chair like nothing had happened.

"Liar," snarled Sakura.

"Oh, hey, kaijuu," he greeted casually. "Dad told me to tell you that you have to go to the supermarket and get some food for dinner."

"Why?"

"Because I cleaned the fridge, silly." Sakura groaned.

"Not again. Okay, I'll do it." She straightened her clothes and went downstairs. She made herself a small breakfast and grabbed the keys to the car.

Half an hour later, she was driving through the parking lot at the marketplace, with food in the back, and trying to escape. There was a _long_ green car in front of her, driving like a turtle, and honking horns at everybody who got in his or her way. Frustrated, Sakura urged her car a little closer to the one in front of her, itching to get out of the market. Then, wouldn't you know it--

CRASH.

"The car!" cried Sakura.

The driver from the car in front of her seemed to notice too, for the door opened and he or she climbed out. Sakura also stepped out. She was full of rage. The driver was a guy. _Figures, _she thought. _First he wouldn't let other people get out of the parking lot, then he goes and_--Sakura checked--_ruins the car headlights and now he's staring at me like he has a right to stare at me_...and while she was thinking all this, she couldn't help noticing that he was extremely good-looking...in an annoying sort of way.

"I'm in a hurry at the moment," said the boy. "I never knew you were so close behind me--I'll pay you later--"

"_What?_" Sakura said in disbelief. "_Pay me later? _You realize you were driving at 10 km per hour and blocked every single lane, and then you start _driving backwards_ and break my car headlights? And that's it? Can you pay me time? I don't think so."

Syaoran glanced behind him. Masaru was getting away. Meiling would be furious if he didn't give him a warning.

"I really, really, _really_ have to do something, okay?" he repeated. "I have to go somewhere really quickly. Here." He threw her a piece of paper with his name, phone number, address, license plate number, and driver's license number.

Sakura was shocked. "You don't even say sorry or apologize to me, and now you don't even have manners to at _least_ help me with the car?" She didn't mean to sound spoiled, but she had had several car accidents before and none of them involved drivers who abandoned people so fast. What kind of a person was he, some sort of rich idiot? _Judging by his car, heck yeah_.

"I am really in a hurry," he repeated yet again. "I really have to go somewhere, and it's really important. If you want me to pay for the damage, I can give you all the money you want, but right now, I really have to go." And without another word, he stepped back into his car and drove off.

"You--" Sakura stared after him in disbelief. He ditched her, just like that! Without even saying sorry! Steam practically curling out of her nostrils, she climbed into her car and drove off, cursing with every turn she had to make.

_xxx_

_Ding, dong_.

Wei opened the door and found himself looking at a very pretty girl with auburn hair and startling green eyes. "Uh, can I help you?" he inquired, not sure who she was.

"Yes," she answered politely. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm looking for Mr. Li Syaoran. He ruined my car a couple of days ago."

"He ruined your car?" repeated Wei. He racked his brains. _Master Li might have mentioned it once or twice...I suppose I'll have to let her in and then call Master Li._

"Please come in," he said, gesturing for her to wait inside. Sakura stepped inside. Her eyes immediately widened at the sight of the main hall--it was _huge_! It could have fit the _Titanic_ and still have space to walk through! A fountain was in the center, gently spurting water. Stairs were on the right, and on the left. There were three doorways; one on the left, one on the right, and one in front of her.

_So, this is how rich that kid is_, she mused.

Then, from the left stairway came the culprit, Li Syaoran, accompanied by the butler.

"Oh, hey," he greeted casually. "It's you. Come into my study, I'll talk with there."

_The nerve_, thought Sakura savagely. "Okay." She followed him through the right door way and found herself facing another hall with three doors. Syaoran opened one of them and stepped in. Inside was a desk, a shelf with books, a dresser with some pictures, a closet, and another shelf with binders and things. He sat behind the desk and Sakura seated herself at a comfortable chair.

He handed her an envelope. "I believe this is enough to fix your car. If it isn't, feel free to contact me, and I can give you more." Sakura waited.

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran inquired pleasantly.

"Tell me, Mr. Li--"

"Syaoran."

"Syaoran, then. Tell me, have you ever been taught manners before?"

"Is that supposed to be an insult? This is more than enough money to fix your car. Are you not satisfied? Or maybe, did you let me ruin your car on purpose so you could weasel some cash out of me?"

"Ex_cuse_ me? Just because you think money can solve all problems doesn't mean every other person does too," retorted Sakura. "When you backed into my car, all you said was that you were in a hurry and you needed to go, as if I was holding you down or whatever. But did you once say sorry? Did you apologize once? No. No, like all other little rich kids around here, you think you're so great that you don't even need to apologize to someone _lower_ than you--"

"--I did not say you were lower than me, nor did I say that I thought I was great," cut in Syaoran sharply, leaning forward. "I am sorry for ruining your car, I did not realize that you were so close behind me. Really, I'm sorry for everything. Take the money and fix your car, _please_."

Sakura leaned forward as well, her eyes blazing. "Next time, cut out the sarcasm" she said sweetly. She stood up and turned to leave. Then she paused. "Oh and by the way, apology accepted..."

Syaoran felt relieved.

"...NOT."

His stomach plummeted.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**This is only the beginning of the story; don't worry, the other parts will be coming soon--this is a three-part story, just like 'Sorry, Wrong Admirer'. Oh, and by the way, for fans of 'I Choose Sakura', I have decided to post up the Tomoyo x Eriol and MAYBE the Ronin x (some other girl) on my website soon. Just click on the homepage link on my profile page.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Part II: The Forgiveness Part

**Author's Note:** Okay, I realize that Sakura is a little over-reactive, but hey, this is only a FANFIC POSTED UP FOR ENTERTAINMENT. It's not the end of the world.

Oh, and I also know that Syaoran is a little too much obsessed with money, but that's okay, he won't be in the end. And he's not THAT obsessed either, don't worry!

**News:** I'm posting up an alternate ending to 'I Choose Sakura' on my website the homepage link on my profile), so anyone who doesn't like the ending posted up can read it there and send me a comment. And if lots of people like, I'll replace the ending.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura. Otherwise, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

**Accidents Can Happen**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Part II: The Forgiveness Part_

Meiling entered Syaoran's study. She glanced at the strange girl exiting the mansion, and looked at Syaoran. "Did you finally get dumped by a girl?" Syaoran looked up at her.

"Funnily enough, yes."

"You mean you _like_ her?"

"No. I mean she refuses to accept my apology." Meiling smirked.

"Wow. The great big confident powerful Li Syaoran FINALLY apologizes to someone but gets turned down." She giggled. "I'm sorry, but it's funny!"

"I can't believe she accused _me_ but being ill-mannered!" raged Syaoran. "I don't get it! I gave her the money--more than enough, I assure you, by the way--and even let her into my GORGEOUS house and actually let her stay with me for five minutes and she tells me I have no manners!"

"You know, Syao-chan," said Meiling in a bored voice. "Not everything can be solved with money."

"Now _you_ tell me," muttered Syaoran. "Give me a break, will you? I _know_ that. That's the only reason I offered an apology!"

"Okay, forget about the girl," said Meiling. "What about _your_ car? It's not damaged is it?"

"Not really. I mean, I always make sure my cars are crash-proof."

"Oh good," Meiling said happily. "Then can you re-run over Masaru again for me? _Please_?" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Can I do it another time? I'm afraid if I attempt it again, I'll ruin somebody else's car and then get insulted about manners again."

"But he'll make me run out of the school by then!" shrieked Meiling. "Come _on_, Syaoran-chan, _please_? I hate him down to his cheap white shoes! He'll ruin my hair and steal my lipstick and smudge my eye shadow and wreck my mascara and spoil my cream and--"

"Okay, okay," groaned Syaoran. Meiling smiled. She knew the one thing Syaoran despised was her going on and on about her extensive collection of makeup.

_xxx_

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, thought Syaoran as he drove his car around the street. Meiling told him that Masaru was obsessed with video games and computers (_As with every other guy in town except for me_, smirked Syaoran) so he went to the 'Shops' street, where there were at least five hundred small shops, each with a different title.

_Games Galore_, read a title. _Motoki's Peripherals_, read another. _Computer Galaxy. Electronics World_. Syaoran drove considerably slower. He was in the video games and computers section now. Good time to see if Masaru was there.

He glanced casually in the mirror. _Oh look, there he is. And I was only **starting** to look for him_. Then he swore. _Now I have to go back AGAIN and turn around AGAIN and then chase after him AGAIN and waste time AGAIN...Meiling better be happy_. He fiddled with the car controls for a bit, and then prepared to drive backwards...

...Too bad he didn't see Sakura behind him.

_xxx_

"Kaijuu..." sobbed Touya. "Can you come here for a minute?" Sakura ignored him.

"Fine, _Sakura_, can you come here for a minute?"

Still no answer.

"Sakura-_chan_, can you please give your pathetic brother a visit?"

"What is it this time?" Sakura asked heavily.

"Can you go to the Shops street and get me a new web cam?"

"Why?"

"Because mine broke and now I can't see my girlfriend anymore!"

"Relax, you're seeing her in two hours."

"But I can't live without seeing her right now!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You know I'm already stripped of my car privileges because of what happened? You _know_ I can't drive to the Shops." Touya sniffed.

"Then take your bike."

"But that's so uncivilized! Why don't you just get it yourself?"

Touya sniffed again. "Because Dad grounded me and I can't go outside!"

"Aren't you going to go and see her?"

"No, she's coming to my house."

"What about your pictures?"

"Dad burned them accidentally by throwing them onto the stove. Please? I'll pay you 100 yen."

"That little?"

"180."

"Okay. Money first." Touya pouted, but reluctantly gave her the bills. Sakura smiled evilly.

"Okay, I'll do it for you."

_xxx_

Sakura walked her bike along the electronics and things section. She looked for titles. _Computer Galaxy. Motoki's Peripherals_. "Motoki's Peripherals," she voiced aloud. She knew peripherals were things that you could add to your computer, like a screen, a keyboard, etc. "This will have to do," she muttered, walking her bike towards the shop.

Later, she came back out with a brand new web cam in her bike's basket, encased in a cardboard box for safety.

Then, a long green car was speeding towards her, going backwards. Sakura shouted, "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The driver didn't seem to hear her because he or she kept on backing backwards. Finally, Sakura threw her bike onto the pavement, picked up a particularly large rock, and threw it at the car.

It bounced off the windshield harmlessly without a scratch, even, although the driver did seem to notice. The car stopped and out climbed--

"YOU?" Syaoran and Sakura shouted at the same time. By this time, they had caused quite a commotion.

"I am so sorry," apologized Syaoran, "I didn't know you were there--"

"You would have known if you had actually _looked_ into your fancy schmancy little car mirror!" Sakura shot at him.

"Oh, so you're not going accept _this_ apology, either? Come on, at least you didn't get hurt!" Then they started arguing, and then the arguing turned to yelling.

"--YOU COULD HAVE SLICED MY HEAD RIGHT OFF--"

"--YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE ANYWAY--"

"--HOW ELSE WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET INTO A SHOP?--"

"--BY GOING AROUND, IDIOT!--"

"--WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?--"

"--YOU!--"

"--YOU'RE THE IDIOT!--"

"--WHY YOU--"

"--WHY YOU--"

"--YOU--"

"--YOU--"

"--STOP COPYING ME!--"

"--STOP COPYING ME!--"

Breathing like winded rhinoceroses, Syaoran and Sakura glared at each other dangerously, then proceeded to go for a staring contest.People who were watching started backing away as they locked eyes for about thirty seconds.

Sakura bit back a laugh. _AUGH! What am I laughing about? Why does this happen every time I start a staring contest! Syaoran's not funny-looking or anything, but why am I laughing? AUGH--STOP LAUGHING SYAORAN, YOU'RE MAKING **ME **LAUGH!_

Syaoran ground his teeth. _Why does she have to look so funny and cute at the same time with those big eyes of hers? It's making me laugh! Damn, I wish I had practice in staring contests. STOP LOOKING AT ME, SAKURA, YOU'RE MAKING ME LAUGH!_

The two of them couldn't take it anymore. Syaoran's mouth twitched, and he started smiling, and finally, both of them burst into laughter. At the mouth-twitching of Syaoran, Sakura's swallowed laugh was thrown back out, and they stood there, laughing, until Syaoran said, "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful to where I was driving." It seemed like all the hard feelings they had had before had evaporated. Sakura didn't know why, but she just felt recharged, lifted--_happier_.

"It's okay," said Sakura, surprised at her answer. "Um--sorry about yelling at you."

"If you say it's okay, then I have nothing to say," Syaoran assured her. "What are you here for?"

"My brother needs a new web cam." Sakura picked up her bike. "Good thing it was in a box."

"You want me to give you a lift?"

"No, it's okay, my bike won't fit."

"You'd be surprised at how much could fit into my car." He inserted a key into the trunk lock, and flipped the lid open. Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets. There was room to fit at least five bicycles!

So what did Sakura say?: "Um."

Syaoran smirked. "So how about it?"

"Well--um--well--I--"

"It's the least I can do after ruining your car."

"Um--I guess--but--well--um--"

Without another word, Syaoran steered Sakura into the front seat of his lovely long car, asked for directions to her house, and soon, she was standing in front of the garden, thanking him. _THANKING HIM_.

"Thanks for driving me home and putting my bike in the garage."

"No problem."

"Okay, well...see you around then!" Sakura waved and ran into her house. For some reason, her heart was beating very fast.

Syaoran watched her go. He stayed there for a couple of seconds, then climbed back into his car, smiling.

_xxx_

As soon as Sakura entered the house, Touya attacked her.

"Who--" he spluttered. "--who the hell just drove you home? WHO? I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Calm down, Toybox," said Sakura breezily. "It was just the guy who ruined the car."

"HE was the one who ruined the car? I'll kill him even more!"

"Touya," said Sakura sharply, "Calm _down_. First, you can't 'kill someone even more'. Second, he only drove me home because he felt bad about ruining the car. Third, it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything. Fourth, he paid more than enough for the damage anyway."

"But you were with him! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM I'LL KILL HIM I'LL KILL HIM I'LL KILL HIM I'LL--"

"Dad," said Sakura in a bored voice. "Touya needs his sleeping pills again."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Okay...I know the Sakura Syaoran thing might be a little sudden, but I'm just relating it to real life experiences. Don't tell me you haven't laughed when staring at someone for ten seconds! REVIEW!**


	3. Part III: Revenges

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm going quite fast...Only a couple of days and the last chapter is up! I know, I know, the ending for ICS sucked...but I was never good at endings. Okay, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Accidents Can Happen**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Part III: Revenges_

As soon as Touya calmed down, he started asking her questions again.

"What's his name again?"

"Li Xiao Lang, or Syaoran."

"I'LL KILL--How old is he?"

"Nineteen."

"I'LL KILL--he's not gay, is he?"

"No. Definitely not gay."

"Whew. Do you like him?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "In what way?"

"As a guy. You know...not a friend? Something _more_?"

"I might."

"WHAT? DON'T TELL ME YOU--" Sakura shrugged.

"I just said might. He's been really nice to me ever since I yelled at him...and he's pretty cute, too."

"I'LL KILL--I mean, how nice." Then he remembered what Sakura had said. "You yelled at him?"

"Yeah. Because he didn't even apologize to me for ruining the car, but then he realized he was being really rude and apologized for that _as well_ as for ruining the car."

"You yelled at him?"

"Yeah."

"You yelled at him?"

"Yeah."

"You yelled at him?"

"Yeah."

"Good kaijuu," he said fondly, patting her on the head. "BUT I WILL _SO_ NOT LET YOU GO OUT WITH HIM!"

"Baka," said Sakura angrily, swatting his hand away, "I never said I wanted to go out with him! I just said he was cute!"

"Same thing," growled Touya. "You are NOT going out with him."

"Oh alright," grumbled Sakura, "Like I had the thought anyway. And besides, I was planning on kicking him for running me over yesterday."

"HE RAN YOU OVER?"

_xxx_

"Where that girl?" said Meiling when Syaoran returned. "And why are you so late?"

"Oh, I'm late because I was driving her home," answered Syaoran lightly.

"Oh, okay. No it's NOT okay! Did you run over Masaru yet?"

"Um...no?" Meiling smacked her head.

"Syao! You _know_ how mean he is to me!"

"Relax, I'll get Wei to do it for me or whatever..."

"Get me to do _what_, Master Syaoran?" asked Wei, coming down the stairs to greet Syaoran.

"Um...would you be interested in running over a guy named Masaru? He keeps bothering Meiling and--"

"No can do, Master Syaoran," replied Wei. "Er--I lost my driver's license and I can't get the opportunity to get a new one."

"Oh, if that's the case..." Syaoran sighed. "Okay, Meiling, I'll run him over tomorrow, is that okay with you?" Meiling nearly screeched her head off in exasperation.

"YOU IDIOT!" she stormed. "TOMORROW IS SUNDAY! IT'LL BE TOO LATE BY THEN!"

"No it won't," said Syaoran calmly. "I _promise_, I will run him over tomorrow, okay?" He sighed. "I almost ran over the Sakura girl again today. It seems like every time I try to hurt Masaru she's always there."

"Well, find a way_ not _to meet her, then," said Meiling angrily, and stormed off.

_xxx_

On Sunday, Syaoran chose to drive his blue convertible instead of his long green car. He went around the block, then drove slowly around the park. There, he spotted Masaru, as Meiling had already paid some people to search for him for her.

"Okay," Meiling had told him, "When he comes, make sure you drive _very slowly_. You don't want to look too suspicious. I know that his house is just across the park, so when he's aiming to go home, slow down, and then speed up, and then screech to a stop in front of him, so he gets scared. Then warn him not to bother me again, and then you're done!"

_Sounds easy_, he thought grimly, _but won't be once I spot him. I just hope Sakura isn't here today..._

Masaru was strutting casually around the park...Syaoran got his car ready...

...then Sakura came out of nowhere and started talking to Masaru!

Syaoran was bewildered. Sakura knew Masaru? She smiled and laughed at him for a bit, then walked away. Sakura started crossing the street. Syaoran couldn't help himself.

"Hey--Sakura!" Sakura turned at the sound of the voice. She saw Syaoran, and a faint pink tinge appeared in her cheeks. But very faint. VERY FAINT.

"Oh, it's you," she said, walking up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission."

"Explain."

"I'm here to run over that guy you were just talking to."

"Masaru-san?" Sakura looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because he was bothering Meiling, my cousin."

"Li Meiling? She's your _cousin_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then it'll be perfect," said Sakura laughing. "The only reason Masaru is bothering Meiling so much is because he likes her."

"HE WHAT?" Syaoran spluttered. "HE likes MEILING? I mean, he likes Meiling?"

"Yeah," said Sakura, "nearly everyone knows. Masaru's my friend. You're not going to run him over, are you?"

"Nope, why?" Syaoran took the key of his car out and stepped out of his seat.

"Because if you did, you would earn one extra kick," answered Sakura, suddenly five times more menacing than usual, and rammed her leg right into Syaoran's shins.

"OOOOOOOOW!" Syaoran howled. "What was that for?"

"For almost running me over yesterday!" Sakura shouted at him. "What did you think, I would let you go that easily? You know my bike is almost half-squashed because of your stupid car?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Come _on_, Mr. Li," snapped Sakura. "Do you really think I'm the kind of person who would take vehicle-damage so lightly?" With that, she marched off. Syaoran was left grimacing and moaning and holding his leg in pain. However, even as he cursed under his breath, he had to admit, the Sakura girl was really starting to grow on him...he smiled, in spite of himself.

_xxx_

As Sakura exited her house later that day, she was surprised to find a blue convertible with Syaoran leaning against the door, waiting for her outside. Sakura's eyes widened. She ran to him. "What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded. "My brother is going to kill you!"

"That's okay," said Syaoran calmly. "Do you go to work on Sundays?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well, you're carrying a rather large purse, as small purses seem to be in for girls these days (I can't imagine why), and you're in work clothes. I just thought I'd drop by, but now, how about I take you to work?"

"I cannot believe you."

"Yes?"

"You, of all people, want to drop me off to _work_ after I kicked you in the shins?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"That's not right."

"Seems right to me. Why don't you hop in before it gets too late to get to work?"

"Are--you--_crazy_?"

"Well...now that you mention it, yes."

"No." Sakura was a little shocked. "No. It's okay. Really." Then she turned to leave, but Syaoran grabbed her hand.

"You--?"

"Come on," he pleaded, "Can't I do something for somebody I like?"

Silence.

"Wh-What?" stammered Sakura.

"Can't--I--do--something--for--somebody--I--like?" repeated Syaoran, slowly and clearly. Sakura felt an urge to smile or laugh. She bit it back.

"You're...You're not mad that I kicked you in the shins?" asked Sakura innocently.

"Nope."

"Sure?"

"Yup."

"You're not?"

"Nope--I mean, yes--I mean, no--I mean--"

"Okay, I'll ride," said Sakura, jumping into the car. Syaoran smirked, went in, and started driving.

_xxx_

"Thanks for dropping me here." Sakura slammed the car door shut, as did Syaoran, getting out.

"You don't need to thank me."

"Why? It's called common manners, which is something you lack, and is up to me to teach you." Syaoran turned to look at her with an amused expression.

"Well, you're doing a good job, yet not so good a job," he said.

"Oh?"

"For one, you kicked me yesterday, which was not so nice, because I _almost_ ran you over; is that supposed to be manners?"

"Well--"

"Exactly, _sensei_," continued Syaoran. "You taught me revenge. What you teach, I learn. So," he said, his eyes twinkling, "I've decided to take revenge on you." Without another warning, he leaned forward and kissed Sakura swiftly on the cheek.

"AAAAAAUGH!" Sakura screamed, and ran into her workplace. Syaoran laughed.

"Kissing," he said, shaking his head, "An effective revenge weapon."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Guess what? I have decided to write a fourth part! YAY! ::applause:: Stay tuned! REVIEW!**


	4. Part IV: A Strange Romance

**Author's Note:** Hello, people. I am back with a fourth part. It won't be too dramatic, but not disappointing either. I think.

Oh yeah, and I have to clear things up a bit--Syaoran only said that he liked Sakura to get her to ride in his car, and then when he kisses her, she screams, and then she gets disgusted, so Syaoran's successfully had his revenge.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Card Captor Sakura

**Accidents Can Happen**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Part IV: A Strange Romance_

Sakura wiped her mouth repeatedly on her sleeve, cursing as she started work. When she exited her workplace a couple of hours later to go back home, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Syaoran waiting for her, standing beside his car, exactly like when he was in front of her house.

"Hello."

"What do you want?" said Sakura apprehensively. "You don't think you've been annoying enough?"

"Nope," said Syaoran cheerfully. "Want a ride home?"

"_No_, thank you," said Sakura hotly, and started to walk away, but Syaoran grabbed her and pulled her towards the car.

"Hey--HELP, SOMEONE'S TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!" Fortunately, no one was there to hear her. "HELP--HELP!! SOMEBODY'S GOT ME--AAAH..."

Syaoran stuffed her into the car and started driving. He spoke to her as he drove.

"You know, I don't know what you're so worked up about. I was only trying to get revenge, you know...I mean, lots of people would be willing to have me kiss them..."

"Would you," Sakura said through gritted teeth, "Shut up about the kissing thing now?"

"Nope," said Syaoran pleasantly. "In fact, I think I'll talk some more about it. You kick me, I kiss you. The only difference is two s's. So, why get so mad about it?"

"Because it was against my will!"

"Was it?" Syaoran turned to look at her. Sakura felt her face grow hot. Inside, she fumed. _Him and his smart remarks, money obsessed brain, self absorbed talk, amazing brown eyes, messy chestnut hair, cute looks, and..._

"Hey. Sakura. SAKURA. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sakura snapped, though her voice had suddenly become a pitch higher. "Hey, wait a minute. Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Home."

"This isn't the way home!"

"I _know_," said Syaoran exasperatedly, "I have to run over Masaru first."

"But he's only expressing his love!"

Syaoran snorted. "Oh, he's got a funny way of expressing it."

"Well, all boys are idiots at one point! Like _you_, Mr. Kissing-is-good-revenge."

"Well it is!" countered Syaoran. "Look at how mad you are right now!"

"Why you little--"

"Hey, look, there he is!" said Syaoran distractedly, catching sight of Masaru.

"Mr. Li--Syaoran--_iie_!"

"Naze desu ka{why}?" said Syaoran crossly. Then his voice became snobby. "I can do what I want to."

"He only likes her, you fathead!"

"YOU'RE the fathead, you fathead!"

"Look at _your_ head! Can't you see your head is fatter than mine? Or are you as blind as you are stupid?"

"HA! YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU HAVE A FAT HEAD!"

"NO I DIDN'T! I JUST SAID--"

"YOU JUST SAID THAT MY HEAD IS FATTER THAN YOURS, WHICH MEANS THAT YOUR HEAD IS **_FAT_**!"

"AT LEAST IT'S NOT AS FAT AS **_YOURS_**, FATHEAD!"

"FATHEAD!"

"YEAH? WELL YOU'RE A _**BLIND HEAD**_!"

"YOU CAN'T SAY MY HEAD IS BLIND! HEADS AREN'T BLIND! _**EYES**_ ARE!"

"I'M SAYING THE EYES ON YOUR **_HEAD_** IS BLIND!"

"Forget it!" Syaoran yelled. "I'm running over him anyway!"

"Stop!" shrieked Sakura. "Stop it! You might even hurt him!"

"I'm not _literally_ running him over, I'm just giving him a warning, you fathead, there's a difference!"

"I AM **_NOT_** A FATHEAD!" Sakura started wrestling with Syaoran at the steering wheel.

Masaru was carrying a bouquet of red roses wrapped in lavender tissue paper. He was humming to himself, oblivious of the screaming and arguing and unlikely pair in a blue convertible.

Sakura was getting frustrated. Syaoran may be giving him a warning, but still, she didn't trust the car. Up ahead was a bump, and even if he stopped on time, the bump would send him forward, and then crash into Masaru, and then seriously injure him. She _had_ to warn him.

"Masaru!" she shrieked. "Masaru! Abunai{watch out}!"

"Wha--?" Masaru saw the speeding, crazy car with its equally crazy driver and passenger and dived out of the way just in time. Syaoran screeched to a stop, and yelled at Sakura for a bit for wrestling with him for the steering wheel, because it was against the law, and even more dangerous than what he attempted to do. Sakura lashed back saying that she was only trying to stop him from seriously hurting somebody innocent.

Masaru looked at the pair and then, puzzled, said, "Are you two dating?"

Syaoran and Sakura stopped screaming at each other immediately.

Masaru shrugged. "Well, you two are sitting in the same car, and you guys were really close, too, so I just assumed you guys were dating. And you guys seem like a couple, too, you know?"

Both of their mouths dropped open. They didn't know what to say. Syaoran tried to pull himself together.

"Er--listen, Masaru--um, leave Meiling...um..." Masaru seemed to only have heard 'Meiling'.

"Is Meiling home?" he asked Syaoran casually. "I mean, like, I just thought I'd visit her."

"Um...hai, she is...why?"

"Wel...er...um...well...uh...ah...er..." Masaru held up the bouquet of roses. "I thought I'd drop this off."

Syaoran's mouth fell open again. Sakura hissed, "I _told_ you!"

"You--You--Do you like Meiling?" Syaoran blurted out.

"Um...um...um...well...I just thought I'd apologize, you know, for behaving like a baka, you know, so, you know, I thought I'd, you know, drop by with some, you know, flowers and, you know, a sorry card, and, you know, that sort of thing..." Masaru's continuous 'you know's' were a sure sign that he liked Meiling.

"Oh, um..." Syaoran was speechless. "Well, then, you can--go deliver those flowers to Meiling then..." Masaru left. Sakura waited until he was well out of earshot and then started bickering with Syaoran again.

"HA! I told you I told you I told you! He _likes_ her! So leave him alone!"

"I cannot believe he _actually_ likes her." Of course, he _did_ know, after Sakura had told him, but after _really_ listening to Masaru, it just felt more..._real_.

Sakura snorted. "I can't believe he thought we were a couple."

Syaoran grinned, and said it just to spite her.

"Oh, I don't know, I don't find it _that _hard to believe..."

**::SLAP!::**

_xxx_

Syaoran dropped Sakura off at her house. She thanked him and then ran into her house. Syaoran watched her go. He touched the spot where she had slapped him. It was so fun annoying her; she would always get mad, and, well...it was so _adorable_, watching her turn red hot and angry. Usually, he wouldn't be so forward, but Sakura seemed to bring out another side of him.

He gave a small laugh. Sakura was a pretty interesting, cute, attractive, bright, and lovable girl, all in all, even if she _did _kick him, contradict him, and slap him across the face...

But then again, maybe it was because of those reasons that he was so intrigued by her.

_xxx_

"Why are you wiping your mouth, kaijuu?"

"Because somebody kissed me."

"YUCK! EW! THAT IS SOOOOOO GROSS!" Touya paused. "Who kissed you?"

"That guy you were all for to murder."

"_**NANI**_?!"

"Hai, it was him."

"OH MY GOD--I'LL KILL HIM! HE **_KISSED_** YOU?! OH MY GOD, I WILL STRANGLE THE AIR OUT OF HIS THROAT, I WILL--"

"Alright, already it wasn't as if--"

"What?"

"Nothing." Sakura wiped her face again. She couldn't believe she had almost said it in front of her murderous, crazy brother. What had she been planning to say?

_Alright, it wasn't as if he was a bad kisser or anything. _

She could not believe she could even _think_ that. It was totally gross. Remembering a kiss and saying it wasn't even bad? YUCK!

_xxx_

"No, you cannot see her."

"Can you call her down?"

"No."

"Can you tell I'm here?"

"No."

"Naze desu ka{why}?"

"Because I said so!"

"Who's here?" asked Sakura, running down the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw Syaoran. "Touya, go away."

"Kaijuu..."

"Touya..."

"Fine." Touya threw a mean look at Syaoran and departed. Sakura ran over to him.

"What--are--you--doing here?" she hissed. "This is _my_ house!"

"I know. Can you come out for a walk?"

"Absolutely--"

"Okay," Syaoran cut in, grabbed Sakura, and steered her out swiftly. When they were outside, Sakura tried to squirm her way out of Syaoran's strong grip.

"What do you want?" she snarled. Syaoran didn't reply. He simply looked at her with those gorgeous amber eyes...

Sakura averted her gaze. _Stop staring at him or you'll start thinking that he's hot!_ "Say something, stupid!"

"I just want to look at you."

"Pervert!"

"Not pervert. You're pretty. And you've got smart remarks, cuteness..."

"Shut. Up." Sakura was peeved. "If one more word comes out of your lips, I will..."

"What? Kiss them?"

"You--" Sakura raised her hand. Then she dropped it. "Okay, what the hell do you want?"

"You."

"Seriously."

"I never joke about this stuff, Ms. Kinomoto." Syaoran was still looking at her. Sakura felt her face grow hot. He leaned forward. She felt her face grow hotter. "Want to be my girlfriend?"

"NANI?"

"Kudasai{please}?"

"Why? We've only known each other for two days...and you don't even like me that way...do you?"

"Actually...I do."

Sakura snorted. "Yeah. After I kick you, slap you, talk back to you, contradict you, insult you, wrestle you, and yell at you. Yeah, of _course_ you like me."

"Well, you just named all the reasons for why I like you so much." Sakura was thrown off.

"Wh-What?"

"I don't know why, but every time you contradict me, injure me--whatever, I just...like you. It's a feeling. I don't get it, but I get this strong feeling that I like you. A lot. And when I like somebody, I go after them." Syaoran paused for drama. "So, want to be my girlfriend?"

"No. NO WAY."

"I'll kiss you again..."

"SYAORAN!" He leaned forward. Sakura backed away. He grabbed her waist, and their lips touched lightly. Sakura tried to cry out, but Syaoran only pulled her closer.

"SYAORAN--YOU--YOU--you...you..." Sakura was at a lost for words. Her arms snaked around him. When he let go, she quickly withdrew her arms.

"So. Yes or no? I _know_ you like me..."

"Fine. Yes, yes," grumbled Sakura. Syaoran smiled. He stole a quick kiss on the cheek and rode off in his car before she could slap him again. Sakura touched her cheek.

"Baka."

Yet for some reason, she did not mind all that much...she mentally slapped herself. What was she THINKING?! She started getting angry at Syaoran.

_I **hate** you, Syaoran,_ she fumed. _Why do you have to be so lovable for?!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Okay, this is the fourth part. I am ending right here. I have had serious writer's block, so please forgive me. I suppose it's not that daring, but what do you people expect, a make-out on the bed? REVIEW!**


End file.
